Bittersweet
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: [AU] Letting go of a love you've had for so long is never easy. Juvia has finally let go, and in turn, learned to move on. This one-shot, in an AU-setting, gives an overview of Juvia's life after she lets go of her love for Gray. As seen through the eyes of Gray (majority) and Juvia.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & his publishers. All rights reserved.**

 **A/N: This one shot contains no dialogue (something I've never done). Hopefully, it's not confusing. To those giving this a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 ** _Let go and move on_**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster looked dashing in his tuxedo. His raven hair was slicked back. The smile he wore was limited, but it showed his elation. He stood at the altar with loving eyes for his bride.

Juvia Lockser smiled at the scene, happy to be part of this celebration. When the minister asked for any objection, some eyes darted her way. She fixed her gaze straight ahead, but in her mind she shouted a loud 'HA!' to those who looked. Some probably thought Gray's number one admirer would actually stand to object. Nope, she never considered it. It never even crossed her mind.

Because when Gray cleanly rejected her, she told herself to move on. That was all she wanted from him, anyway — a solid answer. If he wanted her, say it to her directly. If he couldn't provide what she desired from him, then clearly state it. And Gray did, about a year and a half ago, when he decided to pursue Lisanna Strauss. Juvia was simply grateful that Gray considered her feelings. He didn't want to lose Juvia as a friend, and he didn't want Juvia's friendship with Lisanna affected.

Juvia, for her part, was completely understanding. Oh, that's not to say she was hurt. She was, of course. After all, Gray had been a big part of her growth — her new beginning, per se — and Juvia wanted him in her future. But with the commitment between Lisanna and Gray grew, Juvia knew she had to let go.

When the minister proclaimed the newlyweds, encouraging the groom to kiss his wife, Juvia felt a strong grip clasping her hand. Looking to her left, a warm and compassionate smile engulfed her. Juvia returned the smile, as well as interlacing her own fingers with his.

About five months after Gray's rejection of Juvia, an old suitor came back to Juvia's life. He willingly let go of her when he knew her devotion was completely Gray's. He never stopped loving the bluenette, and he boldly declared he deserved a chance to prove he could win her over. With a little apprehension, and concern she would be using him as some sort-of rebound, she accepted.

Their first date was lovely, though typical. He was the perfect gentleman. For the first time in a long while, Juvia actually didn't think of Gray. The conclusion of the first date led to a promise of a second one. Then, a third, and a fourth, and a fifth... Three months later, Juvia gave her answer by standing on her toes, pressing her soft lips against his. It wasn't their first kiss. That happened during their fourth date.

Yet, it was the first time Juvia initiated a kiss.

She became Lyon Vastia's girlfriend.

###

Gray was taken aback when Lyon invited him for breakfast. Things had been a little sour between them, though still civil. It was when Lyon backed out from his competition with Gray to win Juvia's heart. That was about a year ago. He told Gray that Juvia was too loyal to even consider at least one date with Lyon. During that time, Gray was reluctant about the state of his feelings. He was attracted to Juvia, no doubt. Yet, that attraction didn't bring him to the point of actually wanting to be with her. Yes, he got jealous whenever other guys (mainly Lyon) tried to win her affections. Still, it wasn't enough for Gray to enter a committed relationship with her.

And then the air around him and Lisanna changed. His mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of the younger sister of Mirajane. Juvia was pushed to the back of his mind. His heart finally found the answer she wanted to know — he couldn't be with Juvia.

He had rejected many women in the past, but this rejection towards Juvia was the hardest. He wanted her as a friend for a lifetime. He just couldn't see a life without Juvia as a friend. But that was all he could offer her. To tell her that her feelings could not be reciprocated meant to crush her heart. He didn't like to, but he had to.

The pain was visible in her eyes, and she honestly said it hurts. Yet, compassionate and gentle like always, Juvia accepted his rejection wholly. No wailing, no tantrums, no begging. It was just acceptance, leaving him with a bright smile. Weeks later, when strong emotions had subsided and she was ready to face him again, Juvia thanked him. She was grateful for him being considerate. She was grateful he was honest. At least she can finally let go. Her words pricked his heart a bit, but only because he knew things would never be the same between them.

Never again.

She still called him Gray-sama, and she joked that Lisanna shouldn't see her as a 'love rival'. 'Gray-sama' was just a nickname. Calling him as 'Gray' or 'Gray-san' would just sound so unusual. But, she stopped clinging, the love declarations, or the occasional Gray-inspired pastries. Understandably, but it saddened him. She was really letting go.

When Lyon sat across him at the diner near Gray's office, he had a calm expression. He casually greeted Gray, as if this was a regular thing. After they ordered their food and settled in their seats, Lyon turned serious. He confided to Gray that Juvia finally accepted his courtship. They had dated for the past three months, and now Lyon could at long last call her his girlfriend. Gray's impassive face remained, not exactly sure what that lump in his throat was.

The dark-haired male congratulated his silver-haired friend. In turn, he confessed his plan to propose to Lisanna. They finished their brunch, both sincerely happy for each, but one left with a slight forlorn demeanour.

Making his way to FairyTail Corp, he bumped onto the last person he wanted to see. But of course, fate had a different way of handling things when it came to Gray. So Gray made his way to the elevator with Juvia in tow. The bluenette glowed under the elevator lights. Both worked in the same department at the tenth floor. There was a contented smile plastered on her face, and Gray could only assume it was due to the perky ice prince from Lamia Scale Inc.

He nonchalantly announced his breakfast meeting with Lyon, which surprised Juvia a bit. She indicated that he left quite early, and told her he had an appointment. Gray itched to comment that they seemed to be moving fast, since perky ice prince was already staying over. Then again, he had no right to do so. He waited for Juvia to announce her relationship with Lyon; Gray readied himself to jest that she shouldn't sleep with the enemy. After all, Lamia Scale Inc had always been a rival agency of their company. Juvia remained quiet about it though. Gray told himself he shouldn't really pry, but his stupid mouth didn't follow tact. He inquired if she's finally together with Lyon, and with her signature coquettish giggle, Juvia nodded. He would've insisted to tell him more, but the elevator doors opened. Juvia stepped out ahead of him, greeting everybody with her typical enthusiasm.

Days turned into weeks, and Juvia's relationship with Lyon became public knowledge. Lyon had become a semi-permanent attendee to the social gatherings where Juvia was invited. And the fact that Juvia and Gray shared the same set of friends, mostly from FairyTail Corp, Gray had the _pleasure_ of seeing Lyon most of the time.

Even during Gray and Lisanna's engagement party, Lyon's presence was noticeable. He would've invited the silver-haired dude, anyway. After all, he grew up with Lyon, in the care of their deceased (unofficial) adoptive mother. _In a way, Lyon is his brother._

Eventually, the weeks turned to the months leading to an important occasion in his life.

The Fullbuster-Strauss wedding was a successful affair. Gray had envisioned a future with the soft-spoken and gentle Lisanna. He couldn't ask for more. He fell for her hard, and he knew she reciprocated his feelings with as much ardour. But when the minister mentioned something about objections to their union, Gray couldn't help but check out of the corner of his eyes if a certain bluenette would do so. There was momentary silence, and the minister proceeded.

Lisanna Strauss became Lisanna Fullbuster.

The reception was a blur to him. When he thought back to it, all he could remember was how tall the cake was. Their honeymoon getaway was amazing. The suite they were assigned gave them the perfect view — the beautiful beach with glistening water.

He hated that fleeting moment when another woman's face popped up in his mind. She had long, thick lashes, soft, kissable lips, and hair the colour of the bright sky. It fell on her shoulders like the ocean's big waves. He imagined himself running his fingers through them... The feeling of guilt made him shudder, and he quickly enveloped his wife in a tight embrace. They made love with passion all through the night.

* * *

 ** _Falling slow and hard_**

* * *

Juvia couldn't really put a definite time stamp when she actually fell in love with Lyon.

Before, when someone asked her when she fell for Gray, there was an immediate answer. It was when he put a stop to this "figurative" gloomy rain in her life. She was always sombre; a sullen expression was her default state. She was the lonely rain, and then Gray came along, and the sun shone brightly. Clouds had dispersed, and the sky matched the colour of her tresses. She was in love.

But with Lyon, she couldn't put a finger on it. Was it when he showed up almost two hours late for their date, panting heavily, and couldn't even let out an apology because he was out of breath? Juvia opened her door, ready to nag at him, but the man ran all the way from his apartment to hers. The traffic was heavy, and many roads were closed. The subway line had been diverted, and he could only take the shuttle bus to get to her. Instead, he thought it'd be better to walk and ran to get to her. Juvia laughed, not at his misfortune, but the feeling of elation made her heart swell. She grabbed him by his collar, crashed her lips to his, and made love to him in her living room.

Or, maybe it was during their date to the aquarium? When Juvia said she wanted to see the dolphins, she thought he planned to bring her to the Aquarium Park downtown. Nope, he flew Juvia to Crocus so she could actually swim with the dolphins. At their hotel suite, Juvia boldly told him to join her in the shower.

Perhaps it was that one time when she learned an old co-worker from the Phantom Agency passed away. She learned the news from her best friend, Gajeel Redfox, around one in the morning. Juvia, not thinking properly, dialled Lyon's number. No words came out from her, just sobs and sniffling. Forty five minutes later, there he stood at her door, wearing an old shirt and sweatpants. He clearly got out of his bed, got in his car, and drove to her apartment. Without even asking her what happened, he encircled his arms around her shaking shoulders. She felt so fragile in his arms. They cuddled all night, with him rubbing his hand up and down her back. At times, he brushed her hair with his fingers. Juvia realized at that time, she needed Lyon in her life.

She didn't know when she fell in love with Lyon. There would always be a tiny place in her heart for Gray. Juvia knew she wouldn't be able to erase him completely. But now, majority of her heart was Lyon's.

And she would do anything to prove that to him.

With a resolute and firm disposition, Juvia asked her silver-haired man to move in with her. It took them two weeks to find the perfect condo, smacked in between the locations of their workplace. It was the best compromise, as both of them were about thirty minutes away from their respective offices.

Her days soon were filled with laughter, occasional arguments, random events, playful nights, torrid mornings, and much more.

* * *

 ** _Could've been yours_**

* * *

Long weekends during summer were best spent up north at a beach house.

Barbecue at the patio, lounging around with a bottle of beer, mindless chattering with your close friends, and just sharing a cozy evening after dinner.

Lucy Heartfilia created a couples-only retreat for her friends. It was a week-long stay at her family's cottage near White Cove Beach, a town about four hours away from Magnolia. It was in time for Fiore Day, which was to celebrate the country's Independence Day. Hosted by Lucy and her fiancé, Natsu Dragneel, they were joined by the Fullbusters, Erza Scarlet and boyfriend Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel and his wife Levy Redfox, and of course Lyon and Juvia.

Juvia looked forward to this mini vacation for weeks. She needed a short break from work, and she'd gladly spend it with her lover. The Heartfilias' cottage was huge. With ten rooms for accommodation, all couples had a room of their own. It would be one week of pure bliss.

They took two vans; the Redfoxes rode with Juvia and Lyon, while the Fullbusters with the Dragneel-Heartfilia couple. Erza and Jellal would follow later, as Jellal just arrived from a business trip.

Juvia was like a little kid with her excitement. She talked non-stop in the car, rubbing Levy's bulging stomach unconsciously, or would lean forward every now and then to place a peck on Lyon's cheek. Gajeel would react in annoyance, chiding her for distracting the driver. Lyon claimed that Juvia's kiss was his own fuel, making him more alert and observant of the roads ahead. The Redfox couple could only snort.

Once they arrived at the cottage, after hauling everything from the car into the house, the couples settled inside their assigned rooms. Juvia wrapped her arms around her man, kissing him soundly and passionately. Out of her dress pocket, she produced a box wrapped in blue silky cloth. Lyon raised a brow, and Juvia confessed that she marked the first time they kissed on the lips. It was one of those random anniversaries she loved to make. Lyon laughed, and pulled from his pocket a white gold necklace. The pendant was a crystallized snowflake.

Apparently, he saw the circled date on her calendar. He had to do some major contemplation, racking his brain to recall of a special occasion. Juvia was impressed he remembered, but he admitted that he actually saw the notification on her phone. Either way, the bluenette was touched, and promised to _exhaust him all night_. Seductively, she waved a goodbye to head down to the kitchen for food preparation. Lyon stared after her, open-mouthed, the unwrapped gift in his hand.

It was a silver watch he always wanted. The back of the watch had an engraving: _Juvia's Lyon_

###

The sun was approaching the horizon on the group's third day on vacation. Yet, it was still quite bright to call it evening. From the balcony of the beach house, the vast waters of the beach welcomed them.

A couple strolled down the sandy shore. They started by holding hands, and then the beautiful lady letting go of her boyfriend's, running away, her head craned to look at him, teasing him to catch her. Her loose azure tresses flailed around in the air as she giddily moved.

The wind brought her contagious laughter towards a raven-haired man who watched this playful scene.

She was already a significant steps ahead of her lover, who pouted he's not catching her. The blue-haired beauty whined, and then ran back to where her man stood. She jumped up to ruffle his silver locks, much to his feigned annoyance. The woman continued to tease him by skipping ahead again, putting some more distance between them. Her voice was loud when she mocked that her man wouldn't be able to catch her. Challenged, her lover took huge steps to reach her in no time. He scooped her up like a baby, catching her by surprise. He ran towards the water, twirling around, and threatening to drop her. Her squeals vibrated throughout the beach. It was as if the woman was alone in this world with only her lover by her side. The satisfaction in her smile said it all. When the man stopped with his teasing, he gazed down at the seductress in his arms. She lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The amusement in her eyes and the beaming of her lips were like needles that punctured the organ inside Gray's chest. It grated his nerves to watch Juvia so playful and affectionate towards Lyon. He argued to himself that it's his own competitive nature — to never lose against Lyon — that he was feeling this way. But, he never lost Juvia to Lyon. Juvia was never his for starters.

These thoughts he tried not to dwell on it. Gray's marriage to Lisanna was fast approaching a full year. To say nothing changed between the two of them would be a lie. The two continued to be comfortable around each other. Their married life was casual, with intimate moments every now and then. Gray hated to admit it — the passion and heat had dissipated. Making love was scheduled and controlled. Lisanna requested to stave off getting pregnant for the time being. She wanted to enjoy their married life first, and having a baby would mean leaving work. She couldn't afford to take a maternity leave within the next two years. She was working on a departmental project, and since Gray worked under the same company, he understood.

His eyes refocused on the couple ahead, who were nearing the balcony steps soon. This time Lyon carried Juvia on his back. When she refused to get down, the man wailed that his back hurt. Gray knew Lyon was acting. Juvia seemed to love that side of his, so she tightened her grip around his neck, and begged for him to carry her inside. When they realized Gray's presence, their lovey-dovey act halted, and Lyon put her down gently.

A quick hello was all she gave Gray before making her way inside the house. Self-control was employed to the highest degree as he tried not to follow her figure with his eyes. Instead, he handed Lyon a can of beer from the cooler beside him. The silver-haired male graciously accepted it. The two made their way to the lounge chairs.

Gray couldn't help but inquire how things were, basically indirectly asking about Lyon's relationship with Juvia. Without malicious intent, Lyon listed the quirks of the gorgeous bluenette. She loved to leave post-its at random places, marking it with the time and date.

 _'Juvia felt she attended a Snoring Concert last night. The lead snorer, Lyon Vastia, was hot!'  
_ _'Lyon forgot to wipe the bathroom floor. Juvia nearly slipped. She still loves you.'  
_ _'Your attempt for fried rice was the best rice porridge Juvia had. Please don't cook it again.'  
_ _'Don't ever take off your shirt again at the dentist's clinic!''  
_ _Juvia is so sleeeepy; she can't wait for you anymore. Please give her a kiss even if she's snoring.'_

 __Lyon chuckled, shaking his head at her antics. He still kept all those post-it notes inside a shoebox. He also mentioned about Juvia bringing food to the Lamia Scale office and impressing his co-workers immensely, cooking mostly all the dishes she prepared. Lasagna, roast beef, meat pie, cupcakes, brownies — all these prepared by the bluenette to celebrate Lyon's sixth anniversary at the company. Gray recalled that Juvia had taken a day off the previous month. It was because of the ice prick bastard, he bitterly thought!

The silver-haired man would've continued to gush about his girlfriend, if not for Lisanna calling them to dinner. Gray internally thanked his wife's timing!

On the fifth evening of their vacation, however, Gray was unfortunately treated to this all-familiar delicious cooking. It was Juvia's night to cook for the group. Prior to preparation, Gray heard Lyon offering his assistance, but the laughing bluenette shooed him away. The man pouted and insisted, wanting to be of help, but his woman profusely refused. She announced with fervor that he'd ruin anything he touched when it came to food.

Those little interactions, couldn't deny anymore, Gray envied them.

Juvia's cooking improved to a higher level, perhaps influenced by Lyon's exquisite palate. The man was loaded, so he was used to fine dining. Knowing Juvia, she preferred that the love of her life eat home-cooked meals. Gray could just envision Lyon being pampered after work. Everyone praised Juvia for a wonderful dinner, with Lucy pleading for the pasta recipe. Apparently, it was Juvia's own concoction. Gray wanted to violently wipe off the arrogant grin from Lyon's face. Why would he act so proud, as if he was the one who cooked?!

The night ended with Erza's own version of strawberry cake for dessert.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the rejection_**

* * *

It was during the sixth afternoon at the beach house where Gray had an in-depth talk with Juvia. Lucy accompanied the Jellal-Erza couple to get groceries for their big celebration the next day. Lyon was helping Natsu and Gajeel man the grill for their dinner, while Lisanna and Levy were at the kitchen preparing the rest of the food. Juvia wanted a few minutes of alone-time to savour her white tea.

It had been a long time since the two were alone, just talking. He missed those, to be completely honest. The Juvia apart from the crazy antics and perky fangirling had always been a trustworthy confidante. Barely a year of knowing each other, Gray found himself retelling his childhood that ended in tragedy. Juvia, for her part, listened intently. These quiet moments he shared with Juvia were something he'd like to get back.

So when Gray saw her at the veranda alone, he couldn't help but approach. She was drinking a steaming cup of tea. Gray teased that she's drinking Earl Gray again, but Juvia admitted she hasn't tasted the type of tea for a long time now. She sheepishly confessed it was her own little revenge against Gray at that time. He responded that it was unfortunate there was no tea named after Lyon. Chuckling, Juvia agreed.

Juvia inquired about married life, prompting Gray to tease that she'd be committing herself to a life sentence with Lyon if ever. Surprisingly, the bluenette indicated she wouldn't mind. Gray didn't like hearing it. Soon, the air between them grew serious. Juvia gazed at Gray, with her sweet-sounding voice, she thanked Gray.

She thanked him for bringing the sunshine in her life. She thanked him for introducing her to a group of people she would forever treasure as friends. She thanked him for bringing her to a good company, giving her a fulfilling job. She thanked him for being honest with her, considerate of her feelings, treating her as a true friend, and respecting her as a co-worker.

She thanked him for rejecting her. If he didn't, she wouldn't have let go. She wouldn't have moved on. She would be forever stuck in a bubble, thinking that Gray would always be there.

She thanked Gray in earnest for not loving her. If Gray loved her, then Juvia wouldn't have given Lyon the chance to love her. She wouldn't have known how it is to be loved by Lyon.

She thanked Gray for making her fall in love with Lyon.

Juvia finally found her safe harbour. Even when it rained, Juvia found no gloominess in the weather. Rather, she looked forward to seeing glimpses of rainbow. For that was how everyday life with Lyon is. Colours everywhere. She didn't have to say it at all, but her life was no longer grey.

On her tiptoes, Juvia placed a quick soft kiss on his cheek, before making her way inside the house. Gray lingered at the spot, the feel of her lips on his cheek. How he hoped it was on his lips instead...

* * *

 ** _Wanting you back... but NO!_**

* * *

Regret was the one word he hated to the brim. Regret was the one feeling filling him up to the rim. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes followed the lovely bluenette where she goes. Gray knew he was emotionally cheating on his wife, but what could he do? He told himself to stop whatever emotions Juvia elicited from him. Yeah, that wasn't helping.

When he hears her voice, his heart would do some sort-of somersaults. When she accidentally brushed her fingers with his, handing him documents, queasiness in his stomach developed. He unconsciously licked his lips when her blouse hugged her bosoms as she reached up to take a book from a shelf. He dreamt about her, more than twice. And these weren't innocent dreams. They were provocative, alluring, and mind-blowing. He could only hope he never uttered her name in his sleep. Thus, he slept late, ensuring Lisanna was already asleep. Lately, he'd been spending his nights in his workroom at home. His explanation was legit (bringing work to home), and his wife understood. It was the same for her, anyway.

They rarely had a fight. Should be something good for a married couple. Yet, they rarely discuss important things. Communication was definitely lacking in their relationship.

Their major fight started with Gray snapping at Lisanna. He was just pissed that she didn't remember the anniversary of Ur's death. How could Lisanna remember when he rarely talked about Ur to her? It didn't help that at work, Juvia handed him a box of cookies. When he opened the package, it had six snowflake-shaped sugar cookies. Those were the cookies Ur loved to make. With a sheepish smile, Juvia admitted that she had Lyon taste it, and apparently the taste was close to Ur's. She joked that Lyon might not want to eat sugar cookies ever again. It made Gray chuckle.

When the beautiful bluenette left his office, Gray took a small bite. Immediately, memories of a nagging but gentle mother flooded his thoughts. This was the taste he remembered and missed the most. Tears streamed down his face, and the department director had to lock his office for a few minutes.

When he got home, Lisanna served him the pasta that Juvia cooked at the beach house. The taste was quite similar, but it angered Gray. He snapped that she didn't even remember the importance of the day to him. Why would she even serve pasta? Truthfully, Gray knew he was in the wrong. What crime did his wife commit, other than actually trying to cook dinner for once?

He left her in tears, and made his way to the nearby pub. After about three to four shots of hard liquor, he walked to his best friend's house. It was eleven in the evening, and Gray could tell the residents of the home were sound asleep. His drunken mind told him to ring the bell. He probably pressed on the button for about six to seven times, before a disgruntled Natsu opened the door. Lucy was at the staircase, curious who the disturber was.

Before Natsu could even yell at the inconsiderate frozen-douche, Gray collapsed on the floor sobbing. It shocked the couple, with Lucy running down the stairs to help Gray up. Natsu was just taken aback to even blink. It took some time before Gray calmed down. The couple offered him the guest room. Once Gray settled inside, Lucy made the call to Lisanna. The wife asked the favour if Gray could stay there for the night instead; Lucy agreed.

The morning after was spent with Gray actually confiding in the couple. They listened without commentaries, even the usual sarcasm mode of Natsu was switched off. When Gray mentioned that he decided to confess his feelings to Juvia, that's when Lucy reacted aggressively. The volume of her voice got louder by the minute, claiming Gray's unfairness towards Juvia and Lisanna. Gray countered that he just wanted to be completely happy, and he felt for a long time now that only Juvia could provide that to him.

Shocking both males, Lucy slapped Gray quite hard that Natsu stood to restrain her. Tears of anger welled in Lucy's eyes; she ached for her friends, especially Juvia. She was witness to how the bluenette wallowed in misery after Gray's rejection. Lucy had front seats when Juvia's body shook as she watched Lisanna and Gray's public displays of affection. Lucy was there when Juvia tried so hard to move on, the smile never reaching her eyes, laughter always masking the gloom inside her heart.

No, Lucy had declared, Gray lost the privilege to ask Juvia to provide him happiness. That happiness Juvia can give was solely Lyon's now. Lyon was the one who brought back the smile in her eyes; he was the one who made her laughter infectious once more.

No, Lucy angrily told him, Lisanna shouldn't be hurt like this. Gray pursued her, and he wanted her more than Juvia. Why the change now? No, Lucy shouted, grabbing Gray's collars, even with Natsu trying to pull her away. She begged Gray not to ruin the happiness that Juvia had already built with Lyon. She pleaded to Gray to fix his marriage with Lisanna instead. Lucy walked away from him, unable to control her emotions. She wanted nothing but Gray to be happy, but she couldn't accept it if Gray's happiness meant breaking Juvia again.

Natsu patted Gray's back when the latter said his thanks and goodbye. His pink-haired friend didn't say anything accusing — his blonde girlfriend already did the honours. All he could offer Gray was a listening ear, and the promise that the dark-haired man could stay at his house anytime he needed to.

Gray went home with a heavy heart. Even after witnessing Lucy's outburst, there was conviction in him that stood ground. He divulged everything to Lisanna — well as much as he could share, while protecting Juvia's name. He uttered to his wife that his heart was betraying his principles. That his heart ached for someone else. Lisanna held herself in composure, unable to ask the name of the individual who occupied Gray's mind. She gave Gray the time to reflect, claiming she was willing to fix the marriage. Gray could only relent. After all, this wonderful woman who married him still wanted to give him the chance to change. It won't be easy, but he will do it for her.

He was now determined to erase Juvia from his heart.

* * *

 ** _Breaking even..._**

* * *

Juvia's first relationship lasted for a year; she was only in high school at that time. The lucky bastard, as Juvia would love to fondly recall, was her first-everything — first embrace, first to hold her hand, first kiss, first sex. They parted ways when Bora decided to go to an out-of-country university. He didn't want to handle a long distance relationship, and Juvia suspected he was already seeing someone else anyway.

She cried for weeks, and took years to recover. After all, he was her first love.

Her next relationship lasted for more than two years. He was a co-worker from her first job, the Phantom Agency. Totomaru was unlike Bora. While Bora was outlandish and showy, Totomaru was laid back. He had a hard time sleeping beside someone, so cuddling was never an option after their intimate moments. In fact, Juvia rarely reached the edge when she was with him. He took care of his needs, but failed to provide the same pleasure for her. Their relationship lasted for a long time, though both were quite unhappy in the latter months.

It was the darkest period of Juvia's life, as she learned about her past — about her parents and why they gave her away. She clung to Totomaru, afraid to be alone. For his part, Totomaru let Juvia stay with him, even though the passion between them had long lost its spark. When the company went bankrupt, and Totomaru decided to go back to his hometown, he didn't ask Juvia to accompany him. It took a good yelling and cursing from Gajeel to make Juvia see that she's only subjecting herself to a toxic relationship.

Gajeel became her crying shoulder. He was her blanket when the nights were cold due to the hard pounding rain outside. He helped her get over Totomaru, but their relationship remained platonic. She loved him like a brother; he treated her as his sister. After all, they both grew up in the same orphanage.

A chance encounter with Gray changed everything. Juvia reverted to her bubbly and lively self. Her antics got crazier when it involved the dark-haired man, but it was still endearing. (Well, she'd like to believe it was endearing!) But, he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. Sometimes, he showed interest and sparks of attraction; that made Juvia quite hopeful. It took all her willpower not to beg and plead when he rejected her.

Juvia's gloomy days returned, but this time she had more friends to lean on. If it weren't for this group of people, perhaps she wouldn't even give Lyon the chance to love her.

And thank god she did!

She was finally ready to give Lyon the answer he deserved.

###

To say things were back to normal in the Fullbusters household would be a blatant lie. The couple tried to fix a marriage, but eventually both gave up. In fact, it was actually Lisanna who gave up first. Yet, she requested for Gray to put up a front, until she was ready to tell the whole world that they were divorcing. So, the two created an amicable arrangement that worked for them. They continued to be husband and wife in front of family and friends. Back at their home, they acted like roommates. The one thing missing was to file the divorce papers they already signed.

At the very moment, the husband and wife stood in a dim restaurant waiting to surprise a friend. Smiles were both engraved on their faces whenever they talked to friends, but it held no happiness. Gray felt uneasy, constantly running his fingers through raven strands. This was the last place he'd want to be. This was the last celebration he'd want to celebrate.

When the shocked face of a silver-haired male entered his vision, Gray wanted to growl in frustration. There stood beside the birthday celebrant a beaming goddess of beauty, her azure wavy hair loosely falling on her shoulders. It had grown much longer, and it just enhanced her sublime femininity.

The silver-haired celebrant planted a long smooch on his blue-haired girlfriend's lips. She was the organizer of this party, privately renting his favourite restaurant for the evening, inviting his closest friends, and just basically giving him the best surprise birthday.

It was also the first time that employees from Lamia Scale and FairyTail were in one room together where competition about work was not discussed.

The food prepared was delicious, but Gray could hardly enjoy it. How could he when there was a big lump in his throat preventing him to gobble down whatever he shoved in his mouth?

His mood went sour when Natsu made a comment to his blonde girlfriend. The flame-breath mused that once Juvia fell in love, she loved hard. She'd do anything for her important person. She'd go all out and give everything more than she's capable of. She was passionate, generous, and devoted. Gray knew that. He'd been a recipient of that love and generosity once.

Lucy had nudged his boyfriend, silently chiding him for being insensitive. The couple were the only ones who knew of Gray's realized love for the bluenette. The couple were the only ones aware of the dissolution of Gray's marriage to Lisanna.

When Lyon and Juvia made their way to their table, Gray tried hard to put a calm expression. He had fully mastered the art of being stoic. The couple thanked them profusely for celebrating Lyon's special day with him. Juvia gleefully added that she was thankful that all guests managed to keep the secret from Lyon. Gray's eyes were fixed on the silver-haired man's hand resting snugly on the curve of the bluenette's waistline. If only it was his hand that gripped that curve...

The whole evening tormented Gray. He had always been a very jealous man. It bothered him that Juvia felt so right in Lyon's arms, when it was Gray who knew her first. Who had her heart first... More than jealousy, Gray knew this was the green-eyed monster called Envy!

The torture went on and on, until the pain numbed him. It was when Juvia stood at the centre of the restaurant to give her thanks to the guests. It was when Juvia confessed that she could never compensate for all the things that Lyon did for her. It was when she revealed that she used to hate rainy days because of its gloominess. But now... Lyon's presence made rainy days fun and memorable. It was no longer the bleak and dreary weather she despised. Rainy days, for Juvia, meant warm hugs and pampered moments.

Juvia produced in her hand a sparkling deep-blue sapphire gem set in a rose-gold band. She revealed that a month ago, during their anniversary, Lyon had proposed. She asked for some time (but wanted to keep the ring, this she added with a giggle!) before she could give him the answer. Unbeknownst to her lover, Juvia just wanted to give her 'YES' on his birthday instead.

And so, with tears in both their eyes, Lyon knelt on both knees, asked the clichéd question for a marriage proposal. The bluenette answered him with a passionate kiss. The applause was loud; the cheering was boisterous.

And Gray's heart shattered into tiny pieces. That must've been how Juvia felt when he discarded her.

* * *

 ** _Never over..._**

* * *

Love is indeed unfair.

Gray has found out from Lucy that it took Juvia five gruelling months to get over him — to let her love for him dissipate.

And here he is, five years later, still trying to get over her.

Juvia Vastia is happily married to a loving, gentle, highly successful husband. The couple has a three-year-old son named Jules Vastia. His silver hair has dark blue streaks, making the kid look princely just like his dad. There's another one on the way, and it seems Juvia's expecting a baby girl. Gray heard that the couple plans to name their daughter Sylvia.

Gray has never divulged his feelings to Juvia. Oh, but he did think about it. A part of him felt that if Gray actually confessed, Juvia would've dropped Lyon right there and then. She has always dreamt of a happy ending with her 'Gray-sama'. But, that's just to boost his ego.

But this battle, Gray has completely lost.

He had Juvia in his palm; all he needed was to accept her wholeheartedly. Yet, he fell in love with Lisanna. He did love his ex-wife. She would always have a part of his heart. Their marriage officially ended a few weeks before Juvia's wedding to Lyon. He took a month-long vacation. To others it seemed like he needed that time to recuperate and heal a broken heart. No, it was to escape the blissful celebration of Juvia's matrimony.

Here he is, five years later, flings here and there, no direction in his romantic life.

Here he is at Jules's birthday party, acting like the typical 'cool Uncle Gray'.

His eyes intently observe the smiling mother, as she tucked a stray blue strand behind her ears. One hand is resting on top of her swelling belly. Her son pleads for her to carry him, until his silver-haired dad scoops him up and heaves the kid over his shoulder. That is a portrait of a happy family.

Gray could only hope he'll experience that someday.

Except, he wants Juvia in that picture with him.

Too late, he accepts.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me, please. I wrote this in one go, after reading spoilers from the latest chapter of FT. Suffice to say, I'm a little disappointed with how Juvia is somewhat shoved as a comic relief. So, here's my frustration. Lastly, I wanted to write a story where Lyon actually wins 'the battle' for Juvia's heart. It's also a new style for me, to write a fic without a single dialogue. I don't think I'll ever do it again.**

 **Anyway, now that I've written this, my frustration has evaporated, and I can safely finish writing my Gruvia fanfic.**


End file.
